O Que For Preciso
by Maethril
Summary: ROMY ONE-SHOT - Ocorre após os acontecimentos do episódio Dia de Formatura.


Ele se fora. Ninguém conseguia acreditar que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo. Como eles queriam que fosse apenas um pesadelo difícil de acordar. Mas a realidade da situação pesava sobre seus ombros.

Xavier se fora.

O homem que foi muito mais que um mentor para todos naquela sala; ele também foi sua figura paterna. E agora ele se fora, talvez para sempre.

Mesmo depois de incontáveis minutos após sua partida, ninguém ousara se mover. Para onde ir afinal? Ele era o rumo.

Então, o silêncio foi finalmente quebrado.

Scott se pôs em pé. "Ouçam" disse ele com uma voz que já não soava tão potente quanto outrora. "Xavier se foi... porém não o seu sonho" à medida que continuava a falar as suas forças pareceram voltar aos poucos. "O sonho ainda vive."

"Mas sem Xavier-" interrompeu Ororo; mas suas palavras morreram logo após. "Xavier foi o laço que nos uniu."

"Sim" concordou Hank com ímpeto enquanto se punha em pé. "E esse laço nunca se partirá."

Scott concordou veementemente com um gesto de cabeça. "Isso mesmo. Foi Xavier quem nos uniu. E nós manteremos sua memória viva permanecendo juntos. Então, o que me dizem?"

"Digo que você tem a razão" disse Ororo se levantando da poltrona onde estava. Assim como todos ali, sentindo-se revigorada pelas palavras do líder. "Nós ainda somos uma família."

"Ainda somos os X-Men" terminou Scott.

Mais uma vez o silêncio caiu sobre eles, mesmo aquelas palavras de esperança tendo-lhes alentado a todos. Seus espíritos revigorados, mas a dor ainda muito recente para ser suportável.

Logo, eles começaram a se retirar em busca de descanso.

Vampira, por sua vez, não saiu do lugar; permaneceu em pé, imóvel, com os braços caídos sobre os lados, cabeça baixa, olhar vago.

Não deveria ser tão difícil para ela lidar com perdas depois de tanto que se viu obrigada a abrir mão ainda tão jovem.

Entrar para os X-Men tornou impossível não se importar ou temer por aqueles que haviam se tornado sua família. Não obstante, era sempre ela que no fim se encontrava sozinha e desamparada em seu quarto.

Vampira apenas fingiu não ver como Jean se confortava nos braços de Scott. Ela sabia que nunca seria capaz de aprender a lidar com o sofrimento ao se deparar com cenas como aquela. Desta vez doeu ainda mais fundo, já que Vampira sentia tanta dor quanto Jean.

Mas, a culpa era toda sua, ela pensava. Era a própria garota que, por puro medo, sempre afastava as pessoas que se importavam. Medo não apenas de machucar ao outro, mas talvez mais ainda de sair machucada.

Vencida, Vampira não conseguiu evitar que algumas lágrimas rolassem pelo seu rosto pálido. Ela sentia não ter mais forças como se seu coração estivesse dilacerado; estava prestes a cair em pedaços quando sua queda foi impedida.

Ela sentiu o calor de uma mão reconfortante sobre o ombro. E não precisava se perguntar quem era. Vampira se virou o mais rápido que pôde para se entregar ao abraço do homem que estava sempre ao seu lado. Mesmo quando ela o afastava, quando não lhe tratava como merecia, quando o magoava. Ele nunca a abandonou.

Gambit.

O homem que era tudo que ela mais precisava, a qualquer momento.

Hoje, mais do que nunca, tudo o que Vampira queria era poder sentir a proteção que ele lhe oferecia sem precisar temer as consequências ou sentir a obrigação de negá-la.

Gambit a abraçou forte. Mesmo sentindo que seu coração não estava inteiro, ele apenas queria poder ampará-la. Entretanto, ouvi-la chorar em seus braços se mostrou quase insuportável.

Ele lhe beijou os cabelos e a chamou baixinho. Vampira se afastou apenas o suficiente para lhe olhar no rosto.

"Eu não consigo acreditar que isto esteja acontecendo Remy" ela confessou, com a voz afetada pelo pranto que aos poucos ia passando.

"Eu sei _chère_" ele a puxou para os seus braços mais uma vez. "Está sendo difícil para todos nós. Mas... a dor vai diminuindo com o tempo" ele sabia bem disso.

"É que..." ela continuou, com a voz abafada; seu rosto afundado contra o peito dele. "é difícil imaginar o que será do futuro" repentinamente uma imagem assombrosa lhe cruzou os pensamentos fazendo seu coração gelar.

Num sobressalto, Vampira lançou um olhar assustado para Gambit, o qual ela tentou disfarçar no mesmo instante. "Você não vai embora, não é?" ela tentou perguntar com indiferença, realmente tentou, mas não conseguiu evitar que suas palavras saíssem trêmulas.

Gambit lhe ofereceu um sorriso acalentador, ao mesmo tempo, sua mão direito foi brincar com uma mecha dos cabelos dela. "É claro que não, _chère_. Você ouviu o Quatro-olhos; nós ainda somos os X-Men. Você não vai se livrar de mim assim tão fácil."

Ela também sorriu, respirando aliviada. "Acho que já estou conformada com isso" ela brincou; de repente seu rosto ganhou uma fisionomia séria. "E eu não queria que fosse diferente."

Gambit sorriu afetado, negando ter sido pego de surpresa pela sisudez daquelas palavras. "Tem noção do que acabou de me confessar?"

"Acho que tenho, sim" ela respondeu com a mesma gravidade de antes.

Os dois jovens caíram em silêncio e assim permaneceram por um longo tempo, apenas olhando fixamente nos olhos um do outro, como se no fundo deles pudessem encontrar seus maiores desejos.

Em algum momento Gambit desceu o rosto para perto ao rosto de Vampira e pela primeira vez ela não se afastou. Os olhos dele se fixaram na boca dela como se estivessem hipnotizados com a visão daqueles lábios semipartidos chamando pelo beijo dele. Gambit umedeceu os próprios lábios e engoliu em seco antes de se afastar.

Era melhor não abusar da sorte, ele pensou. Não confiava em si mesmo quando estava perto daquela garota. Usar toda aquela força de vontade para controlar o impulso de tomá-la em seus braços era cansativo, ainda mais se ela não mostrasse resistência.

Gambit lhe deu as costas na intenção de se retirar.

Fechando os olhos apertados, Vampira envolveu os braços em torno no próprio corpo numa tentativa inútil de compensar a falta do calor do corpo dele.

Como quem não tem certeza do que está fazendo, Gambit se voltou para Vampira alguns passos mais tarde. Hesitou ao se deparar com a expressão de sofrimento sobre aquele rosto lindo. Mas, como em poucas vezes antes, Gambit simplesmente não soube o que fazer. Quanto mais ele tentava se aproximar, mais Vampira se afastava.

Vampira abriu olhos e viu desesperada Gambit se afastando.

"Remy!" ela o chamou quase que num grito descontrolado.

Gambit se virou surpreso.

Vampira o encarou por alguns instantes até voltar a falar. "Eu posso passar a noite com você?" ela perguntou vacilante. "Não quero ficar sozinha."

Gambit sorriu daquela maneira que só ele sabia. Daquela mesma maneira que fazia um arrepio subir pela espinha dela todas as vezes.

Gambit simulou um ar pensativo. "Deixa eu ver se eu entendi. Você? Na minha cama? Por uma noite inteira? É o que eu quero desde o dia em que pisei aqui" ele acrescentou com um sorriso afetado.

"Acho que isso é um sim" ela disse, com repentino e estranho nervosismo. "Eu só preciso de um banho antes... sozinha" ela se apressou em acrescentar quando ele abriu a boca para dizer algo que Vampira tinha certeza que seria um gracejo.

Gambit sorriu. Ela é claro estava certa. "Te espero lá" e com uma piscadela, ele se retirou para o seu quarto. De repente as consequências já não importavam mais. A partir do momento em que ela pediu a sua ajuda, tudo pareceu mudar. Agora não havia porquê para voltar atrás.

O caminho até seu quarto foi completamente automático sendo que sua cabeça estava em algum lugar longe dali. Em movimentos mecânicos, Gambit adentrou o quarto escuro, retirou o casado, logo após sua camiseta e botas e dirigiu-se à janela aberta de onde batia uma brisa fria de início de noite. Gambit acendeu um cigarro enquanto seus pensamentos divagavam.

Vampira era tão forte, mas ao mesmo tempo tão vulnerável em seus braços. Tão independente, mas tão carente de carinho. Linda a ponto de fazer qualquer homem perder a cabeça, mas ainda possuía um sorriso inocente de menina.

Aquela mulher ainda ia conseguir enlouquecê-lo, ele pensou, soltando a fumaça do cigarro pelas narinas. "O que você faz comigo Vampira?" perguntou para si mesmo quase em exasperação.

Enquanto isso Vampira subia para o seu quarto em busca de um banho. Surpreendeu-se ao ver seu reflexo no espelho do banheiro. As poucas lágrimas que chorara foram o suficiente para deixar seus olhos avermelhados e inchados. Precisaria de um banho quente para diminuir aquela aparência que tão tragicamente condizia com seus sentimentos naquele dia sombrio.

Ao terminar seu banho, Vampira se vestiu de forma que apenas seu rosto ficava exposto. Olhando-se no espelho mais uma vez, notou que seu rosto estava com aparência quase normal. Respirando fundo, seguiu em direção ao quarto de Gambit, ao fim do corredor.

Chegando à porta, ela hesitou antes de bater. Sem receber resposta, adentrou o quarto escuro. A única claridade vinha da fresta da porta entreaberta do banheiro.

Vampira se sentou na cama e esperou por Gambit em silêncio, ouvindo apenas o barulho do chuveiro. Ela não demorou a se cansar do escuro, então acendeu o abajur. A gaveta do criado mudo sobre o qual estava o abajur se encontrava entreaberta. Dentro dela algo chamou a sua atenção. Sobre várias folhas de papel, às quais Vampira não deu importância, havia uma única foto dobrada ao meio.

Era uma foto sua.

Ela estava amassada como se tivesse sido segurada e guardada num bolso por muito tempo.

Parando para pensar, Vampira notou que não havia porta retratos no quarto. O lugar era praticamente o mesmo desde que Gambit chegou. Ele manteve o quarto quase que intacto como se fosse apenas provisório. Talvez ele tenha ficado ali por mais tempo do que o planejado.

Voltando sua atenção para a foto em suas mãos, Vampira sorriu. Aquela imagem lhe trazia boas recordações. Ela ainda podia se lembrar de cada detalhe imaginável.

O dia em questão foi uma das raras ocasiões em que os habitantes da mansão Xavier tiveram um dia de folga que não tivesse sido interrompido. Gambit convidou Vampira para um passeio seguido de piquenique no parque. Seus argumentos eram que o dia estava lindo e seria um crime desperdiçar um dia ensolarado trancada sozinha num quarto.

Vampira aceitou o convite; ainda estava intrigada pelo jovem _cajun_ que havia se juntando à equipe há pouco mais de dois meses. Ela se divertiu mais do que poderia ter imaginado. Gambit continuou sendo o mesmo cafajeste cheio de si com o qual ela havia se deparado nas últimas semanas; mas ao mesmo tempo ele conseguiu ser o cara mais charmoso e divertido que ela já conhecera.

"Foi nesse dia que você me conquistou" Vampira murmurou para a foto amassada em suas mãos.

Quando ouviu a água do chuveiro cessar, ela devolveu a foto para o lugar ao qual ela pertencia sem pressa e se sentou no mesmo lugar de antes.

Gambit deixou o banheiro com a toalha enrolada na cintura. "Ei, _chère_. Esperando há muito tempo?" ele perguntou em tom de quem puxa conversa, pois sabia que ela o esperava.

"Não" ela respondeu, simplesmente.

Gambit dirigiu-se para a cômoda e apanhou automaticamente uma samba-canção; devolvendo-a em seguida. Apanhou então uma calça de pijama a qual vestiu sem retirar a toalha da cintura. Vampira virou o rosto fingindo ocupar sua atenção com qualquer outra coisa; ele fingiu não perceber. Por fim, ele vestiu uma camiseta com mangas longas.

"Vou te incomodar ficando aqui?" ela perguntou com aquele mesmo ar de hesitação de antes.

Gambit se sentou ao lado dela. "É claro que não, _chère_. Devia saber que eu adoro a sua companhia."

Ela quis dizer o quanto gostava da companhia dele também, mas por algum motivo as palavras ficaram presas na garganta, como sempre acontecia.

Antes que o silêncio se tornasse constrangedor, Gambit se pôs no outro lado da cama e afastou as cobertas a convidando para ficar mais confortável. Vampira se acomodou, recostando-se na cabeceira da cama. Puxou as pernas contra o peito e permaneceu em silêncio.

"Tem algo mais te incomodando, Vampira?"

Ela indicou que sim com a cabeça. Gambit se aproximou tentativo e Vampira deitou a cabeça no peito dele.

Ele envolveu os braços em torno dela. "O que eu posso fazer para te ajudar, _ma chérie_?"

"Não faz ideia do quanto me ajuda me abraçando assim" ela respondeu com a voz fragilizada, em tom de confissão.

"O que está acontecendo?"

Ela mudou de posição para ficar de frente para ele e hesitou por alguns instantes. Colocou uma mecha branca atrás da orelha timidamente e o olhou nos olhos. "Você sabe que o professor Xavier estava me ajudando com os meus poderes" ela fez uma pausa e quando voltou a falar sua voz estava levemente afetada pela ameaça do choro. "Agora que ele se foi, todas as esperanças que eu tinha de um dia ser capaz de controlar os meus poderes minguaram. Ele era o único que poderia me ajudar e agora..." a voz dela morreu por alguns instantes. Vampira fechou os olhos apertados; não ia se deixar chorar de novo. "Eu odeio me sentir assim" afirmou com raiva, voltando seus olhos marejados para Gambit. "Como eu posso ser tão egoísta, Remy? Como eu...?" e se jogou nos braços dele mais uma vez.

Gambit emudeceu. Nada que pudesse dizer naquele momento parecia ser oportuno. Durante longos minutos eles permaneceram em silêncio.

"Vampira, eu..." ele disse de repente. Vampira olhou no rosto estranhamente transtornado dele e esperou. "Eu queria poder afastar a sua dor" ele sabia que seria capaz de tudo. Venderia a alma para o diabo se fosse preciso, o que não seria tarefa impossível já que ele conhecera o diabo em pessoa. "Mas..."

Os olhos de Vampira se fecharam, e seu queixo tremeu enquanto ela tentava reprimir o choro. "Por que sempre tem de haver um 'mas'?" perguntou olhando nos olhos dele novamente.

"Vampira..."

Ela o calou deitando de leve a mão coberta sobre os lábios dele. "Eu sei, gatinho. Naquele dia... em que você me beijou enquanto eu dormia. Eu não absorvi apenas os seus poderes, mas também os seus sentimentos... a sua dor" Gambit não disse nada, apenas virou o rosto enquanto suas feições endureceram. Ele não queria imaginar o quanto ela sabia. "Você sofre em silêncio e acha que não é capaz de amar outra pessoa e fazê-la feliz" uma das mãos de Vampira buscou a dele; quando a encontrou a apertou com força. "Mas eu sei que não é verdade."

Gambit se virou para ela surpreso. "Quer dizer que... não está me culpando?"

Vampira meio que riu. "Como eu poderia? Eu já cometi tantos erros que perdi a conta. Estou longe de ser perfeita e eu não espero que você seja, Remy. Eu te conheço mais que o suficiente pra saber que você é um bom homem."

Mas o remorso muitas vezes pode falar mais alto. "Você não sabe as coisas que eu fiz."

"Não... e não importa. E se você não quiser me contar, eu não vou insistir. Passado é passado" ela tocou o rosto dele enquanto falava. "Eu sei quem é o verdadeiro Remy LeBeau e eu o amo... amo o homem que ele se tornou não importa o que ele tenha feito" assim que as palavras deixaram sua boca Vampira sentiu o peso do mundo sendo retirado das suas costas. Ela finalmente foi capaz de lhe dizer o que queria ter dito há muito tempo.

Gambit alcançou as mãos dela e as segurou firmemente nas suas. A confissão não lhe passando despercebida; era mais um motivo para que ele lutasse, para que fosse até o fim. Naquele momento tudo pareceu se encaixar. "Então... eu acho que nós dois vamos ter que nos perdoar e encontrar uma maneira de fazer feliz um ao outro."

Ela concordou, sabendo que esse seria o primeiro grande passo. "Você deixaria o passado para trás por mim?"

"Eu faria qualquer coisa por você. Eu quero poder te amar Vampira, não apenas como o amigo que está aqui para te confortar... mas também como homem. Você me fez enxergar que o físico vem em segundo plano... mas não existe maneira mais infalível de demonstrar amor do que dois corpos juntos. E eu quero poder te mostrar o quanto eu amo você, assim como deveria ser."

"É o que eu mais desejo" ela disse com veemência, deixando-se levar completamente pela intensidade do momento. A compreensão ao que eles estavam se comprometendo, porém, não tardou a atormentar seus pensamentos. "Não vai ser fácil."

"Nunca é" ele concordou, puxando-a para perto. "Nós vamos arranjar um jeito, _ma_ _belle_."

"Promete?"

"Eu prometo" ele afirmou, envolvendo-a em seus braços, sentindo-a derreter em seu abraço. E ela simplesmente não poderia não acreditar em cada palavra que ele dizia. "Eu prometo."

xXxXx

N/A: Se você está lendo isto é porque chegou ao fim da minha pequena história, assim peço humildemente que tire mais um minuto para dizer o que achou dela. Agradeço desde já *wink*


End file.
